


A list of Twenites

by mallyns



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra counts things in twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A list of Twenites

Twenty Deaths

Cassandra lost count after twenty consecutive deaths. Her lungs burned with air. Opening her eyes she realized she was on her stomach. Faced down, on the floor of Methos' tent.

Twenty seconds

She could feel him moving in her. Knowing from experience, she was better off letting him finish. She counted to twenty thrusts until Methos completed his task.

Twenty peaches

Methos was peculiar in his demands. His clothes had to be folded in certain manner. His tablets and scrolls had to be arranged according to the strange markings on them. The oddest request was the twenty fresh peaches placed in a plain bowl.

 

Twenty orgasm

Duncan was always a considerate lover. His long hair was fanned over Cassandra's bronzed legs. His face was buried in her sex. His tongue dancing over her clit as he brought Cassandra to another orgasm. She counted each one in Sumerian. In the back of her mind she imagined Methos would have been amused that she still held back a part of herself.


End file.
